


beautiful (day 28)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel doesn’t care about gendered shit but the world does, Crossdressing, Halloween, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Twincest, corsets, dressing up, stay-at-home Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel and Jimmy do a stay-at-home Halloween thing rather than going out.Prompts:Suptober: Make-upKinktober: Incest





	beautiful (day 28)

“You look beautiful,” Jimmy says, caressing Castiel’s cheek. His gaze is drawn towards Castiel’s red lips and then up towards the carefully winged eyeliner. “You’re actually getting way too good at this whole make-up thing, Cas.”

Castiel flushes at the compliments his brother pays him. “Learning from the best.”

“Well, YouTube certainly has the best make-up artists, yeah,” Jimmy laughs. “But I’m glad that you’ve taken to this so well.”

Castiel smiles at Jimmy, leaning into Jimmy’s touch. “Thank you.”

They sit together quietly for a little while longer while Castiel carefully applies the last of his eyeshadow before putting away the make-up case and making his way into the bedroom, where he slowly pulls on the stockings he’s been saving for this occasion. Originally, they weren’t going to celebrate Halloween, but Jimmy convinced him that a stay-at-home Halloween could count, too, so that’s what they’re doing: staying at home and dressing up.

Jimmy is dressed as Castiel, which Cas thinks is a cop-out. Cas, on the other hand, is finally getting some use out of the stuff he bought a while ago but never actually dared to wear. The stockings are part of it, as are the panties, although he’s worn both of those before. It’s more about the short skirt and the corset, which he is currently pulling on. He loves how they look on him, but he doesn’t want to be the subject of another guerrilla attack of sorts so he simply doesn’t wear it outside of the house.

“Jimmy? Are you ready?” Castiel asks, and he hears affirmative noises from the living room. “Great, I’m ready, too. Come into the bedroom?”

Jimmy does, and he does a double take when he enters. Castiel is on the bed, lying in a what he hopes is seductive pose, with one knee drawn up, showing the panties he’s wearing. It must work, because Jimmy is on him in a second.

“Fuck, I don’t want to ruin this outfit because you look way too good in it, but I want it off you. I want to fuck you.” Jimmy looks him over again and allows his hands to wander over Castiel’s corset and skirt and then under the skirt. Castiel shivers and looks at Jimmy from underneath his eyelashes.

“Please fuck me,” he says. “I’ll gladly undress for you. It’s one of the reasons I put this on: to take it off again.”

“Fuck,” Jimmy says. “Okay. But. Maybe stay in this outfit a little longer? And join me on the couch? I want to have you in this outfit for more than just two minutes, because you did put a lot of effort in it, and… I want you to enjoy it, too.”

“Okay,” Cas whispers, amazed at how quickly Jimmy turns it into something romantic instead. They get up off the bed and move back towards the living room, settling in on the couch again. The TV is on but they aren’t really paying attention – they are simply touching each other and enjoying the other. What should have turned into sex, as far as Castiel was concerned, is instead turning into a soft and loving evening. Which is fine, too. Castiel finds himself happy with the turn the evening has taken, and when they finally move back towards the bedroom, the sex is soft and romantic, too, and Castiel just realises how much he loves Jimmy, and how that feeling is definitely, _definitely_, mutual.


End file.
